A Beautiful Beginning
by Leigh59
Summary: Tony meets a mysterious woman. After weeks of being unable to find her, she shows up in the most unexpected place. Guests from Criminal Minds
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little something I had in my writing folder. I adore these two together they make the perfect ying/yang. I hope you like it. It is pure fluff.**

"I'm sorry Tony were full." Alice tells him as he walks into the small lobby of a favorite restaurant.

"That's Okay I understand." He sighs softly turning to leave the small family run joint.

Seeing him turn around Karen the owner calls out to him. "Tony, Tony. You come with me, you can share with Penny she wont mind. She has shared a table before."

"Mom, can't you leave well enough alone. No more matchmaking." Alice groans.

"I'm not matchmaking trust me here." She leads the way to a table on the other side of the room

Tony takes in the woman sitting there alone, blonde, glasses, curvy. Completely ignoring everything and everyone in the room as she gazes out the window looking at the setting sun.

"Penny would you mind sharing your table tonight, this is Tony he is a friend of mine."

"I don't mind Karen."

"It's nice to meet you." She says as she offers her hand to him She looks at him with big brown eyes, and with a smile on just this side of innocent.

"Nice to meet you too, Thank you for sharing the table." He tells her as he unbuttons his suit jacket and sits down.

"Not a problem. So do you like being an agent?"

"How did you know?" He asks her suspiciously.

"You're to old to be an intern, you look to smart to be a staffer and you don't come off slimy enough to be a lobbyist."

"Okay that still doesn't explain how you know." He says just as her cell starts to ring. He watches her talk on the cell her lips painted a deep red. He feels his pants tighten as she sticks out the tip of her tongue to tap her top lip as she listens only to quickly bite her lower lip all in a matter of seconds.

He waits for her to finish her short conversation. She looks up at him and smiles. "Sorry work calls I have to go. It's a good thing that I haven't ordered yet." she stands and leaves a five dollar bill on the table to cover the cost of her coffee and tip.

"Penny, please answer me?"

"It's Penelope, only Karen and children call me Penny. I saw your sidearm when you sat down. You're not in uniform so your not a local cop, but then maybe a detective but I took a guess and said agent. And from your reaction I guessed right."

"I really would like to see you again. Let me take you to dinner, you intrigue me."

"Anytime just let me know." she says then starts to walk away.

" So how do I find you?"

"You're the agent, you'll figure it out." She answers with a laugh continuing on her way.

He eats his meal and bides his time. Smiling he knows who to ask, Karen she will start him on the right path to her identity.

Weeks pass the longer it takes the more frustrated he is becoming. It was her laugh earthy and dirty all mixed in together. He has to find her, he tried Karen and her daughter Alice neither one of them would tell him anything about Penelope.

Early Friday morning Gibbs storms into the bullpen in a foul mood. "Grab your gear. McGee get your laptop too."

"On it Boss."

"Where is the body?" Gibbs.

"No body Ziva we are going on a field trip to the BAU."

"The profilers Boss?"

"One and the same DiNozzo, we are going to play nice inter-agency meetings for the best units. Ours is the first meetings if they go well then other agencies will be invited to join it."

"A waste of time if you ask me." Ziva states.

"This unit, the main team has a closure rate that equals our own. Ziva, Over ninety percent." Tony shot back.

"How do you know this?" Ziva cocks an eyebrow at Tony as she collects her gear.

"Basketball team I belong to, some of the players work for the FBI."

"I wish to join this basketball team. Networking I think it is called, is good for my career."

"You can't."

"I do not like this. I think I will file a complaint, so that you will have to let me join."

"Won't do you any good. We play at a private house, we are not a club, just a group of friends that get together for pick-up games." Tony tells her chuckling as he grabs his gear and coat.

They walk into the unit stopping on the catwalk and look down into the bullpen. "Agent Gibbs." A voice calls out firmly as a man walks closer. "I'm SSA Hotchner. If you'll follow me please."

Hotch leads them to a large comfortable room, they can see a large white board, a plasma screen and a coffee machine along with a pot of hot water. Gibbs sighs when he sees the coffee thinking maybe it wont be so bad after all.

Upon entering the room Gibbs counts five other agents some standing some sitting each one of them holding a full cup.

Hotch wastes no time introducing everyone as does Gibbs. Once the introductions are out of the way he starts to go to the coffee machine.

Ziva walks closer to Morgan and Reid shaking hands with each of them. "Do you also play basketball with DiNozzo?"

"I don't." Reid tells her firmly.

"Football is more my game. Why do you ask?" Morgan asks her.

"It is not important." she says dismissively before she moves on to the women.

Hearing the click clack of heels hitting the tile floor at a rapid pace. Gibbs sees the profilers smile as the sound gets closer.

"Be a love would you, hold this for me please?." Gibbs watches as a woman with blonde hair, dressed in a something that would never go over well at NCIS, too bright and loud, hand something to Tony then lean on him to fix the strap of her very high heels.

"Thank you Agent DiNozzo, sorry I'm late I went back for some tea bags. I'm afraid I took the last one." She tells him as she takes her laptop back.

"You! I've been looking for you for months. You told Karen and Alice not to help me." Tony says after she is steady on her feet looking at him with a radiant smile.

"Really? You must not have tried very hard. I knew all about you before I even left the parking lot. Down to, and including, the last two movies you bought for your collection."

"How did you...?"

Tony smiles and watches as she introduces herself to Gibbs an the rest of the NCIS team.

"You are not armed like the rest of your team members, why?" Ziva asks her, as if it is unheard of.

"I am not a agent and I rarely go out in the field. I don't believe in guns Agent David." Penelope answers her calmly.

"There are weapons all around you, how can you not believe in them, are you a coward?"

Seeing the look on the faces of his team Hotch stands clears his throat. "Let's start." he orders before anyone says anything that they shouldn't.

"I have one question?" Gibbs asks as he glares at Penelope.

"What is it Gibbs?" Rossi asks.

"Your analyst.. ." Gibbs starts to say

"How did she know who you all are?"

"Yes."

"There is very little that Penelope can't find out if she has a mind too. Because of the job that we all have and the unsubs that we deal with, she arms us with as much information as she can find. There is very little that she can't find." Reid explains to the team from NCIS.

The two teams worked steadily through the day and the pleasant conversation of their shared lunch. Breaking up into two smaller groups the bosses one and the rest team members in the other. Tony couldn't wait for the day to end he wanted, no he needed, to get Penelope alone. Just watching her interact with everyone made him realize just how different and appealing she is from other women.

The meeting ended with an open offer to help with profiles whenever they needed the extra help. Gibbs offered his team as well if ever they needed help on a Marine or Naval base. Seeing Tony stay and talk to the analyst Gibbs shakes his head. "DiNozzo." He calls out.

"On your six, Boss." Tony quickly replies as he walks away, determined to return to see her again even if it takes days.

Once they were back at NCIS, Gibbs looks at McGee. "Well McGee what did you find out, in your hacking of Garcia's laptop?"

"Well Boss..." Tim starts to say.

"Spit it out McGee."

"I couldn't get in boss. I was blocked every single time I tried. "

"What else, you're holding back."

"She hacked back I couldn't stop her. She left a picture on my laptop that I can't get rid of, I also have a virus that makes an bow and arrow anytime I try and type anything."

Gibbs just glares and waits for him to continue.

"It's a, well Boss... A tombstone with engraving."

"What does it say McGee?" Ziva asks.

"Here lies Elf Lord. Killed in twenty keystrokes by the Goddess."

A laugh from Tony, a soft chuckle from Ziva and a smile from Gibbs is the reaction all lasting just seconds. Before Gibbs yells at them to finish what ever paperwork they had started that morning.

"Boss, come on it's Friday. We've been in a meeting all day."

"DiNozzo. She's not going anywhere. Check your jacket pocket."

Tony removes a card from his pocket and smiles as he reads. _Bring red wine, dinner is at eight. _Along with an address and cell number.

"Tony. If you hurt her I have it on good authority that Morgan will kill you, that is if JJ doesn't put a bullet in your head. That's what she did to the man that shot her and almost killed her."

"Is that why she does not believe in guns?" Ziva asks.

"Nah, Penelope was raised by hippies in California. She is incredibly smart and extremely dangerous. She is on a watch list, from what Hotchner and Rossi told me she is one of less than eight people in the world that can do what she does.

"She is not your usual type Tony." Ziva states bluntly.

"She intrigues me, there is something about her that I find mysterious leaving me wanting more."

"Get out of here all of you. DiNozzo asks her to please remove the virus so McGee can work."

He doesn't have to wait long for her to answer the door after he knocks. She steps to one side as he enters her small apartment. Somehow it fits her, the whole colorfulness of it.

"I brought you wine and a daisy." He says as he pulls the single daisy from behind his back."

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Don't you Tony?"

He doesn't say a word. Instead he takes one step forward and brings her into his arms, and kisses her.

**A/N: A quote from a favorite movie of mine. Casa Blanca "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Because I was asked to continue this story by a few people._

Forward one year.

He can't help but watch his senior field agent and the woman that he loves so much. A woman that had wormed her way into his heart as well.

"I can't believe it's a little bit over a year." Tony says as he pours some wine into the three glasses.

"Closer to eighteen months DiNozzo." Gibbs says softly as he puts the squash chunks onto the sheet pan.

"I was so surprised that day when you walked into the conference room. Even more surprised that I kiss you after I gave you that flower later that night."

"I could have stopped you, you know. I have knees and I have to take self defense classes at the Bureau. I wanted you to kiss me you read the signals just right." She says laughing as she pours some olive oil on the squash.

"Well I'm glad I'm a good reader."

"Me too." She tells him as passes him. "Dinner should be ready in about fifteen minutes I'm going to set the table, put the squash in the oven please."

She grabs the plates and silver on the way out of the kitchen making sure to snag the napkins.

Hearing the door bell ring she places the last fork in its place before she goes to answer the door.

Seeing both of Tony's team mates standing there she invites them in. "I'll tell Tony that you're here, have a seat." She says motioning to the couch.

"Thank you Penelope." Tim says softly, getting a small smile from her in return.

Tim looks surprised to see her here the last time he saw her she gave his laptop a virus. A virus that he tried but couldn't get rid of no matter how hard he tried. He remembers when he opened up the laptop the next day to try once again to remove the virus, but it was gone. In his email he found a small note from her, it was simple and straight to the point.

_I removed the virus this time. Try and hack me again and I'll destroy your hard-drive. I'm on a list for a reason. Be well, Elf Lord._

He knew that he never would, not after hearing about her from other people in the cyber department from the alphabets.

Ziva didn't say anything to her she took in her appearance as Penelope motioned them to the couch. A white dress with irises on them and a pale blue sweater, no shoes on her feet at all. A large square cut emerald surrounded by smaller diamonds on her ring finger. Knowing jewelry and diamonds comes second nature to her, as it was part of her training. Ziva knows that the ring is real, expensive and valuable, it causes her to have more questions than answers. As to why the FBI analyst is in Tony's home and why she sees so comfortable here. While she and Tim do not at all.

When Penelope turned back to ask if they wanted anything to drink, they both said no.

"You've got company, Tony." She says as walks back into the kitchen,

"Yeah, who?"

"Tim and Ziva. I offered them a drink they said no. I'm staying in the kitchen, I don't think they like me."

"Tim is leery of you." Gibbs informs her.

"And Ziva?"

"Ziva doesn't like the fact she can't read you she thinks your too good to be true. Dangerous with a computer but won't use a gun. She thinks you're hiding something."

She looks at Tony then at Gibbs chuckling. "What you see is what you get gentlemen. Except when I'm acting in the theater."

Tony walks out into the living room as sees that both of them are looking at the books and movies on his book shelf.

"Did you need something." He asks making them both turn around quickly.

"You left early today, We thought you might be ill." Tim explains, realizing as soon as the words left his mouth they sounded hollow.

"I wasn't ill. I had a lunch meeting at the FBI."

"You? A lunch meting at the FBI? Whatever for?" Ziva asks as she laughs.

"Was there anything else you needed, or wanted?" Tony asks them coldly.

"You're not going undercover again are you?" Tim asks.

"No, and if I was I wouldn't tell you."

"Why is that analyst from the FBI here?" Ziva asks still not believing Tony.

"I didn't know I needed your permission to have a friend over to share a meal Ziva."

"Does Gibbs..." she stats to say only to be cut off.

"You know what, why don't you ask him, Penelope came over because she wants to buy a house. I told her that the one to ask for help with that would be Gibbs." Tony turns his head and calls out loudly for Gibbs.

"What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks coming into the living room as he dries his hands.

"They" Tony says waving his hand in Tim and Ziva's direction. "want confirmation that one, I'm not doing any undercover work and, two that you are going to help Penelope look for a house."

"Anything else you want to know?" Gibbs inquires as he glares at both Tim and Ziva.

"No Boss." Tim replies

"No Gibbs." Ziva tells him with out flinching.

"Good, then go home."

She waits until the meal is almost finished, Penelope looks at Tony then at Gibbs and can't help but smile. They are so much alike it is scary.

"Tony, you should tell them the truth. They aren't going to let it go. You know that."

"I did tell them the truth, Gibbs is going to help you find a house. The fact that it's going to be our house, that I'm going to be living in it with you after we get married is no ones business but ours."

"Just tell them please, a lie of omission is still a lie."

"Okay, I'll tell them."

"Thank you, just one more thing." She says as she stands and reaches for the plates to clear the table. "I want a baby after we move into our house. I already talked to my doctor I'm good to go."

"A baby?" He says.

"Yes three, maybe four, being an only child sucks. I want a big family. You remember earlier today when you asked Agents Hotchner, Rossi and Morgan permission to marry me? After they said yes, you promised them that you would take care of me and give me what ever I wanted. Well I want a big family."

He sits there stunned as she walks into the kitchen. Then he looks over to Gibbs when he hears his friend and boss laughing softly.

"From now on Tony, your life really means something. That beautiful beginning you told me about when you first me Penelope, well that was just the start. The real beauty is just beginning."

The end.


End file.
